


Scream

by blueboxesandtrafficcones



Series: Fic Prompts - Doctor Who [3]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, TARDIS media room, characters watching a horror movie, fall festival, not graphic, romantic implications
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 16:58:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12586472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueboxesandtrafficcones/pseuds/blueboxesandtrafficcones
Summary: After a lovely afternoon exploring an alien planet dedicated to the autumnal season, Rose and the Doctor debate the merits of watching a scary movie.





	Scream

“That was absolutely brilliant.”  Rose declared as they returned to the TARDIS.

The Doctor had taken her to the aptly-named planet Autumn, where they celebrated harvests, pumpkins, and all things fall.

Rose had taken one step out of the door and declared it the best place he’d ever taken her.  More than pleased with her response, he’d guided her through the festival, babbling a mile a minute about the history of the planet, the season’s history on Earth, and every item that passed his line of vision.

Now, however, the day was over, and it was time for their customary movie night.

“I’m glad you enjoyed it.” The Doctor preened, silently thanking the TARDIS for making sure they had landed when and where he intended, after their last few mis-fires.  “Ready for a movie?”

“Yep!  Can I pick the film though?”  She asked, and added before he could answer, “One that’s not the Muppets?”

He pouted, though she knew it was mostly for show.  “But Rose, I love that movie!”

All she had to do was send him that grin, with just a hint of tongue, before he caved.

“Oh, all right. Twenty minutes?”

They separated, her to change into pajamas, him to make the popcorn and drinks.

When he walked into the media room, tray full of steaming mugs of cider American-style and popcorn, he found Rose on the couch, legs curled beneath her, wrapped in several blankets and holding a pillow in her lap.

“So, what’ll it be tonight?” He asked as he carefully deposited his burden on the coffee table before flopping down beside her.

“In the Cornfields.” She stated promptly, leaning forward to grab her mug, inhaling the delicious aroma with delight.

“Oh?  And what’s that about?”

“Horror movie, it’s a slasher film set in a cornfield, like the Texas Chainsaw Massacre.”  She replied, and he looked at her in confusion.

“We have a nice day at a harvest festival, and you want to watch a horror movie?”

She nodded eagerly.  “It’s all part of the feel of the season, Doctor. ‘S like a requirement.”

“And you don’t get scared?” He asked doubtfully.

“Course I do!”  Rather than scared, she seemed almost enthralled with the idea, unfazed by his blank, uncomprehending look.  “That’s the point.  You watch a scary movie, and you get scared.”  She eyed him for a moment, before adding, “Especially when you’re with, say, a significant other.  It’s a great excuse to cuddle together.”

He nodded slowly.  “So basically, this is a ploy for a cuddle, and so I’ll have to stay with you all night to protect you from the inevitable nightmares?”

“Yep.”  Unashamed, she met his gaze head on, leaving the ball in his court.

He deliberated only a moment, before sighing.  “All right. But you’ll hold my hand if I get scared?”

Rose laughed.  “Anytime, anywhere, any reason.”

The TARDIS obviously considered the matter settled, as she dimmed the lights and started playing the movie without prompting.

Not even five minutes in, Rose was burrowed under the Doctor’s arm and four different blankets, clutching a pillow to her stomach as she hid her face in his chest over his right heart.

His arms wrapped around her, he gazed down at the head of this woman who so entirely had captured his hearts.

If horror movies were the price for getting to lie on the couch together like this, he would gladly pay it every day for the rest of his lives.


End file.
